pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rui's Herdier
Herdier is a Pokémon owned by Rui, and formally owned by Katharine. It is the first Pokémon Rui caught in Unova, and her second Pokémon overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Pidove, Lillipup was released by its original trainer following Ghetsis' speech. Lillipup continuously followed its trainer to stay, so they tied it to a fence. Lillipup yelped and cried in distress, annoying a passing Rui. She let it free as Lillipup went after its trainer. In Vs. Woobat, Lillipup appears again, unsuccessful in finding its old trainer so it turned to the next trainer who was kind to it; Rui. However, Rui wanted nothing to do with it and drove it off. Hurt and distraught, it runs into N in the forest, who heals it and listens to its pleas. N and a Woobat agree to help and attack Rui. When Iris' Axew defends them, Lillipup is conflicted and eventually decides to go back to Rui. Rui accepts it this time and captures it. In Vs. Musharna, Lillipup used Oder Sleuth to make its way through the Dream Mist to find Musharna. In Vs. Purrloin, Lillipup played with the other Pokémon before lunch. It was disappointed when it was chosen for a practice battle. It helped Rui find Purrloin later and barked to deter a Scolipede unsuccessfully. In Vs. Tepig, Lillipup had a practice battle with Axew. Lillipup was winning with its new Tackle and Howl, but is blasted off by a misfired Dragon Rage. It falls to a flower field where N saves him. Lillipup then plays with the Pokémon in the field, specifically a Tepig. He encourages the other Pokémon to play with them. In Vs. Watchog, Lillipup was chosen to watch Lenora's Lillipup battle, in order to become stronger. In Vs. Tympole, Lillipup is used to help find Axew and Scraggy. Upon seeing N there, Lillipup helped Axew defend Scraggy, them thinking that N would try to separate them. In Vs. Sawsbuck, Burgundy did a connoisseur evaluation on Rui and Lillipup. She distinguised that Lillipup's ability is Pickup. Burgundy states that the two are incompatible and Lillipup must be replaced. In Vs. Gothita, Lillipup has a practice battle with Iris' Scraggy. This is interrupted when Katharine's Gothita swats Scraggy away and reunites with Lillipup. Lillipup is happy to see his old friend and trainer, Katharine. However when given back to Katharine he was heartbroken. He was later given the chance to choose between his two trainers, ears low as he picked Rui. Upon being returned to Rui, he elatedly licked her face. In Vs. Basculin, Lillipup made a cameo. In Vs. Sigilyph, Lillipup helped fight off Team Plasma grunts. Upon watching their Liepard use Shadow Ball, Lillipup learned Shadow Ball on its own. In Vs. Ferrothorn, Lillipup came out to help Pansage look for healing herbs for Rui, using his Pickup ability. A Deerling ate the berry he was going to pick up. The two get in a skirmish until Pansage breaks it up. After Deerling heals Rui, the two become good friends, playing until Deerling is abducted by Ken's Ferrothorn. Lillipup pursued after them and fought alongside Pansage to battle Ferrothorn. When they escaped by truck, Lillipup adamantly chased it down to save his new friend. In Vs. Victini Warrior 1, Lillipup appeared with Rui as the group was making a movie. It learned Helping Hand while off screen, and it became a main part of the film. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Lillipup was secretly used by Captain Cilan, using Helping Hand to power up Pansage. He is defeated by a surprise attack from Sir Ian's Victini. In Vs. Zorua, Lillipup used Odor Sleuth to help locate Zorua. He battled her later and is caught up in her Torment attack. That led to a forced variety of attacks. Lillipup is defeated by a Night Daze. In Vs. Vullaby, Lillipup was used to help locate Zorua after she ran off. He later comforted Rui when she became distressed by Katharine's words and defended her when Katharine initiated a surprise attack. Lillipup battled Katharine's Vullaby, but stops when he is infatuated. In Vs. Galvantula, Lillipup helped track down Zorua when she ran off. He assisted in fighting off N's Galvantula. In Vs. Lilligant, Lillipup assisted Ian's Oshawott battle Gorm's Lilligant with Helping Hand. After Oshawott is defeated, Lillipup goes to battle her and is defeated as well. In Vs. Deerling, Lillipup is chosen to battle Deerling, who is commanded by N. Lillipup doesn't want to fight his friend, but does so in order to defend Rui. He takes a heavy hit for her, then another one as he knocks Rui over as she was to take a hit. He evolves into Herdier, growing in power and size and subdues Deerling with Bite. He argues that Rui isn't perfect and that he was sticking with her. In Vs. Lampent, Herdier is chosen to fight off Litwick and Lampent in Celestial Tower. He resists their Shadow Ball and strikes with his own. He helps guide the group through the tower. In Vs. Reshiram, Herdier battles in the triple battle against the Shadow Triad. He uses Helping Hand to power up Cilan's Crustle which allows it to defeat Scolipede. It tried to fend off Krookodile but his attack was broken. In Vs. Seismitoad, Herdier was chosen to fend off the Shadow Triad. In Vs. Palpitoad, Herdier battled a wild Palpitoad. Herdier had the advantage and used Odor Sleuth to find it even after being blinded. Herdier defeated Palpitoad, allowing Rui to catch it. In Vs. Casey, Herdier battled Katharine's Gothorita. Herdier stands up to its powerful attacks and lands its own, winning the battle. In Vs. Escavalier, Herdier fought off Team Plasma grunts. In Race Against Time, Herdier is chosen when he and Rui are controlled by Eon. Herdier initially battles Joltz the Jolteon, then later against Scar the Druddigon and Wonder the Sylveon. He is defeated by Scar. Herdier made a cameo appearance in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Archen, Herdier teams up with Katharine's Gothorita to battle Domino's Seaking. The two work well together and defeat Seaking. In Vs. Cottonee, Herdier battled Cheren's Jellicent. Herdier has moves that have a type advantage, and he manages to get out of Jellicent's tentacles with Bite. This triggered Cursed Body and was unable to do so again. Despite the power difference, Herdier held his own throughout the battle before eventually losing. Herdier made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Herdier, starting when a Lillipup, is shown to be a very loyal Pokémon. Even after being released by its trainer and tied to a fence, it tried to find its original trainer. It wasn't until it absolutely couldn't find them that it searched for Rui. If someone is nice to them, such as Rui or Axew, then it is absolutely devoted to them. Even after Rui threw a rock at it and N tried to turn Lillipup against her, it was still loyal to Rui and chose her. Lillipup's loyalty to Rui grows from just because she saved him to caring for her despite her shortcomings. When noted that she has tried abandoning him multiple times, he says that she always comes back and tries to learn from her mistakes. He evolves into Herdier in order to protect her. When Rui stated that she should listen to N and release all her Pokémon he rammed her to show his defiance against that then comforted her. This loyalty and happiness caused him to be excited when he reunited with Katharine, his old trainer. He seemed to bare no ill will towards her, but didn't want to go back with her. This was shown when it was upset to be given back and then chose Rui over Katharine later. He didn't like making this decision, as his ears were down as if in trouble while doing so. Lillipup acts like a puppy and loves to play. He is shown to make friends easily such as Axew and Tepig. After making friends, he vigorously defends them. This is shown when Deerling is abducted, and he chases after a truck to save it, despite Rui stating they would never be able to catch up. As a Herdier, he is more serious and defensive of Rui. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rui's Pokemon (PT)